1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a plastic modeling composition for producing molds, models or articles, as well as its use as a play dough for children.
2. Description of the Related Art
Plastically formable compositions for molding and modeling are known in principle.
For example, German patent document 297 20 344 U1 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,607,332 describe industrial plastically formable compositions which are used for producing design models in the automobile industry. The light modeling compositions described therein are comprised of minerals, binders, light fillers, and color-imparting agents and can be processed at temperatures above 50° C., for example, by extrusion or other forming processes; after cooling to room temperature they have a final hardness similar to candle wax. The lower the temperature drops, the more rigid and harder the model formed of this composition becomes. The thus produced shape-stable models or preformed articles can be milled on CNC machine tools or can be manually processed with scraping tools. A disadvantage is that these compositions used in industrial applications have no final aggregate state and cannot be kneaded and/or molded at usual room temperature and are therefore not suitable as play dough for children.
Moreover, the German patent document 40 08 980 C2 describes plastically formable compositions for kneading, modeling, crafting purposes, and decorating. In addition to organic plasticizers and other fillers, these compositions also contain binders, fillers and/or as an additional additive polyalkylmethacrylate (PAMA), in particular, polymethylmethacrylate (PMMA), polyethylmethacrylate (PEMA), polypropylmethacrylate (PPMA) or polybutylmethacrylate (PBMA). The disadvantage of such play dough compositions is that they contain organic plasticizers whose use in the case of play dough for children and sensitive people is to be avoided. Moreover, it is a disadvantage that such compositions can be kneaded at room temperature but also harden irreversibly at room temperature and can no longer be worked by children's hands.